Get knocked down
by Daydreamin' Doom
Summary: A stolen item that meant more than it should. Two brothers who made a mistake. A boy who lost his memory. And many other problems that are happening in the life of Jounouchi Katsuya. Let's just see what happens when all these factors are happening at one time and which path everyone will take.


**I actually wrote this a really long time ago and also found this in my email and I thought it would be a fun thing to finish. I hope you all enjoy this, also the stuff on the bottom was written with the document and I just don't feel like removing cause it makes me smile~  
** **Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"You jerk!," I yelled towards the teenage boy who was standing in the hallway," give the ring back to me now!"

He just stood there, staring at me like I was the craziest person in the world.

Boy he had no idea how crazy I could get. I thought as I glared at him. One thought went through my head before I attacked. He is going to pay.

I woke up with a huge headache, I felt like I couldn't breath, and I'm pretty sure I had a black eye in my left eye since I couldn't see of of it.

I groaned loudly as I got up from my laying position. It hurt so much to move I hated it; the feeling of being weak.

I began to think about what happened but each time my mind went white, I tried to think about other things but the same irritating bright shade of white kept showing up.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" I heard a voice say, I jumped at the voice.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw a boy. He had A dark brown shade of hair, and his eyes were an icy blue, and he was about "6,2; I doubt he could be shorter than that. He had a black eye too and I was wondering what had happened to him, at least until my worries over him stopped and I decided to care for myself more.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," I could hear him say, I smiled, I don't know why but I felt like I had too. I had the overwhelming urge to make a smart remark back at him, but I kept my mouth shut, I honestly just wanted to know who he was and where I am.

"Who are you?" I questioned my eyes never leaving his eyes; his mouth set in a smirk, as if we we're having a staring contest and he felt like he one already. It pissed me off at how smug he looked, I just wanted to go over there and punch it off his face.

It took him a moment to take in what I said, since after a moment his smirk fell and dropped into a frown. He looked at me with...worry? I didn't really know what to call it. He sighed then went back to the door, opened it a little and called out," Seth! I think there's a problem with puppy!"

I laughed a little at the nickname for whoever that poor fellow had. Then it hit me, I was the only person in the room, the only one he could've been talking about. I blushed and turned my head to face him, "W-who the hell are you calling Puppy!" I probably looked like an idiot right now, blushing and stuttering, what a wonderful way to show your authority Jou.

The other boy didn't answer me he just stood by the door staring at me until a new face showed up. This one looked a lot like the other boy but he had a gorgeous tan, and his blue eyes seemed a little less cold than the first boy. "What do you mean something's wrong?" I could hear him say as I was checking them both out, hey I can't help myself they're both kind of hot** ( A/N: Don't lie to yourself joey you know they're super hot Joey:*blushes* I'm not lying *mumbles* You always put me in situations where there are hot people.). **

"He just asked me who I was," The one without the tan said as they both turned to look at me, as if I was a test subject that they were studying," What if he lost his memories?

The tan one walked up closer to me and came up really close to my face, then he just kissed me, I was shocked I mean I didn't even know the guy, normally someone would be freaking out but for some reason it felt like I should just let him do as he pleases . It wasn't that bad actually I liked the way his lips felt on mine, they felt so familiar but I couldn't think of where I had felt them before. I subconsciously leaned into the kiss, and he smiled in it as moved closer. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, and for some strange reason I obliged. I didn't bother to battle with him and just went with the flow of the kiss, and he seemed fine with me letting him take control and further deepened the kiss. He began suck on my tongue as I moaned out in the kiss, He ran his hand along my shoulder, creating a tingling sensation that made me moan again. Then he stopped, I pouted at the loss of warmth that his mouth provided on my mine, seems weird since I just met him right.

The boy who I just finished a make out session with looked at the other boy, then he began to speak," With the way puppy kissed I'm pretty sure he remembers us."

I stared at the two to of them, " I actually have no clue who either of you are, and can you stop calling me puppy." That seemed to get both of them off guard cause the tan one stared at me with a shocked expression, while the other started laughing at the way the tan one looked; I have to admit he did look pretty funny.

This time the light one talked," So you have no clue who we are and yet you kissed us?" He seemed a little irritated as he asked me (Duh he's irritated, what if he thinks you did this while you still had you memory. Joey: I would never kiss random people. Me: Yet you just did. Joey: Seth and Seto are different.)

"It just felt right, like I'd done it before," I said as an answer, sure it seemed to be a weird response but it's the only think I could only think of at the moment.

"Well at least his body remembers us I'm glad about that," I heard the tan one say.

"Um, do you two mind telling me your name," I asked. I mean it would be awkward to not know their names. They both made a smile towards me and came a little closer.

The light one spoke first," I'm Seto Kaiba and this Seth," He announced coming closer to me," We're your lovers."

* * *

**Lol I just thought I should end it there and plus I'm really tired it's 11:46 am right now and I haven't gone to sleep yet. I get the urge to do random stuff when I haven't slept I guess writing a yaoi another one those things. I really have to get started on writing other stories now. I will get started later. **

**Catallina: Your just lazy admit it...*starts to tear up* ARE YOU TIRED OF YAOI ALREADY! **

**Jay: No! You couldn't be could you, how could you just get rid of it like that. Without yaoi me or Catallina can't survive **

**Me: *smacks both upside he head* Of course I'm not I could never get over Yaoi no matter how tempting the idea of getting rid of you two sounds. **

**Dan: Well anyways please review. Also if you want you can add some ideas into this. **


End file.
